Kingdom Hearts In Egypt
by ForbiddenKHfan216
Summary: Currently on hiatus.
1. The KH Gang Has Arrived!

**Well, I'm back to writing the KH around the World series!**

**This time, our adventurous little gang is in Cairo!**

**Ahem.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy and all other associates along with the country of Egypt do not and will never belong to me.**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

The three figures stop at the very edge of a small ledge. The tan sand swirls slightly at the feet of their mounts, three large camels, as one of them dismounts. The boy, covered up in a large hooded jacket, smiles in awe at a set of three large pyramids in the distance.

"There it is. The Great Pyramids of Giza!" Riku says triumphantly, holding his hands out to the architectural wonder. The huge structures of ancient weathered stone stretches up to the heavens, almost seeming to support the very sky itself

They were hot, dirty, and probably smelled like a camel's ass, but it was worth it to see such a magnificent sight.

"Riku… you dragged us all the way across the _DESERT _to see a _TRIANGLE_?" Sora demands as he leaps off of his camel and squints at the faraway pyramids. Riku scowls.

"You have no culture!" He tells Sora as he folds up his map and glances towards Kairi. The Princess of Heart was fast asleep on her camel.

"It's just a triangle." Sora tells Riku as he keeps squinting across the desert. Riku leaps off his camel and grabs Sora by the head.

"You're gonna be cultured if it's the last thing I do! Look at it!" Riku snarls, finally losing his patience with the impatient Keyblade Wielder. He shakes him a little bit until the resulting noises of screaming and yelping as Sora takes a mouthful of hot sand wakes up Kairi.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" She exclaims sleepily as she looks around. She notices where Riku was pointing at and grins.

"Wow! It's a lot bigger in person…" She murmurs in slight awe. Sora shoves Riku off of him and take another squint at the pyramids.

"Well, it's a _very _nice hunk of rock. Can we go back to Cairo now?" He asks impatiently. Riku glares at him but can't say anything.

"Riku, we could always come back after lunch." Kairi whispers to him. Riku nods, defeated… for now.

"Alright, we go back to the hotel, get something to eat and-"

"And we go back to the Gummi ship so we don't get cursed!" Sora interrupts nervously as he takes a look around. Kairi and Riku glance at each other, each thinking the same thing:

_We shouldn't have let him watch that Brendan Frasier movie… _

"Sora! We've told you a hundred times. There's no such thing as a mummy's curse." Kairi sighs as she adjusts her sunhat. Sora still doesn't look convinced, but at least he wasn't pulling out his Keyblade every few minutes anymore.

"How did we end up here, anyway?" Sora demands, feeling dizzy and irritable from the heat of the sun.

"Well… we crashed… again… when you and Riku started fighting over who would control the Gummi ship. Now we're stuck here until someone comes to find us." Kairi says helpfully. Riku and Sora glare at each other, each one thinking that it was the other one's fault.

"Right. So let's go back then! Uh… GO!" Sora shouts to his camel which just tilts its head at head. Sora scowls.

"Sora, getting ON would help." Riku comments as he gets on his own animal.

"Right." Sora scrambles onto the large humped creature and it marches off, with Sora hanging awkwardly from its saddle.

"We're gonna die out here." Kairi comments to herself as she starts riding.


	2. And Here Comes the Weird Stuff!

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy (whenever they manage to come out in this), and the county of Egypt do not belong to me. However! Several characters in this story DO and so I say this... hahahahaha, they're MINE!**

**I thought I uploaded this chapter last week!**

**What the hell was I on?**

**Well, here's an update guys!**

**I decided to make this a comedy/adventure fic... mostly comedy.**

**But this is where the adventure part starts! So enjoy!**

* * *

The trio walks back into the hotel.

As usual, Riku and Sora were arguing and Kairi was just listening.

"Hey kids! Did you have fun on your trip?" The manager of the hotel asks cheerfully, a big smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am. We saw the pyramids… it was pretty cool!" Kairi says, smiling brightly.

"Riku threw me into the sand." Sora complains, taking a seat at one of the hotel bar stools and sighs.

"Cause you won't be cultured. Idiot." Riku snaps as he awaits orders from his new boss. Sure enough….

"Okay, kiddies! You three reek so go take a shower, Sora, you smell the worse so take an extra long one. When you come back, I'll need Sora to be the bus boy, Riku you have to help in the bar on pain of death and of course our sweet little Kairi might have to help out as a waitress. Okay, we got all that? Now get the hell out of here you brats!" The manager says all this with a cheerful smile, instantly sending shivers down the Destiny Island trio's backs.

"Yes ma'am!" They all scurry off to the bathrooms.

"Yikes, Mrs. Smith is scary…." Sora says to Riku as they turn on the water in the men's showers.

"Yeah… But we're lucky that she gave us these jobs… even if she hates our guts." Riku comments as he looks for a bar of soap.

"Whatever. I feel sorry for Frank; he has to _LIVE _with that thing. And you better stay in your shower stall!" Sora says as he goes into one of the stalls.

"You idiot…."

_A Bit Later_

"Much better! You don't look like beggar children anymore. Here are your uniforms." Mrs. Smith says, happily observing the now extremely clean, sand free teens. She hands over three bundles of clothes.

"Yes, ma'am." They chant in unison as they go to change.

"Aw, I love the Japanese! They're so cute! And obediant!" Mrs. Smith comments cheerfully, picking up a wine glass and observing it for spots. The kids come back in, all dressed in nearly identical uniforms of black, grey and white clothes.

"…. I feel like an idiot." Riku says as he stares.

"Good, you sound like one too! Now get your fanny behind the bar and start making a few drinks!" Mrs. Smith orders with a slightly different smile, one that said "_If you try to mess with me, I will curse you, your friends and take away everything you hold dear_." Riku bows his head and heads off to the bar, not making any excuses about how he didn't know how to mix drinks.

"What about me?" Sora asks, bouncing on the heels of his feet and looking slightly excited.

"You go over there and clean up the crap that the guests have left behind! If you mess up, I'll throw you on the street, and it won't matter that you know my nephew!" Mrs. Smith tells him. Sora's enthusiasm instantly deflates as he goes over and starts picking up trays. She then turns to Kairi who was visibly shaking.

"As for you…."

"Y-Yes?" Kairi stammers, waiting for Mrs. Smith to verbally abuse her as well.

"You're soo cute! I want you working the front desk!" Mrs. Smith says as she hugs Kairi tightly and sends her on her way. Riku and Sora glare viciously at her retreating figure.

"It would figure that Kairi gets the best job…" Riku mutters darkly as he picks up a liquor bottle and stares at it in confusion.

"Sora! Go throw away the trash!" Mrs. Smith calls out. Sora growls under his breath and bows deeply to his now hated employer.

"Yes ma'am! Right away!" He says through bared teeth as he picks up a garbage bag and heads out to the hotel's alley. This was the last time he asked for a favor from Frank's relatives….

Carrying a load of smelly garbage made up of mainly chewed up leftovers, combined with the hot desert sun had one effect:

"UGH!" Sora makes a disgusted face as he very carefully uses his Keyblade in order to pick off the lid of the reeking trashcan.

As cautious as if he was diffusing a bomb, he sticks the Key into the handle and lifts off the lid.

"BOY!" Sora drops his Keyblade in fright. He whips around, ready to bash a few Hea- It was an old man. Sora looks around; there was no one else in the alley.

"Uh… are you talking to me?" He asks sheepishly but the old man runs up to him, panting heavily. Dressed in what looked like the stereotypical adventurer's khaki outfit and helmet, he was covered in sweat and …

"Is that blood?" Sora yelps as the old man collapses to the ground.

"No time..."

"Do you want me to get an ambulance?" Sora asks but the old man shakes his head violently.

"No! No authority figures! Dammit, boy, don't you know this is the dramatic scene in which the reluctant hero obtains a great fortune?" The old man demands angrily.

"I'm sorry..." Sora whispers as he crouches down and takes one of the old man's hands.

The old man coughs violently before pressing a parchment into Sora's hands.

"Well, then... I leave the treasure… to you, my boy. Forgive me…" His eyes close and his body goes limp. Sora just stands there, completely unsure on what just happened. He lets go of the man's hand and puts the paper into one of his pockets.

Sora picks up the trashcan lid, puts in his garbage bag, and then picks up his Keyblade. He pokes the old man with it gently.

No response.

"Okay." Sora says with a strained smile as he very calmly walks into the kitchen where Riku and Kairi had been taking a short break.

"Well, there's a dead guy in the alley!" He announces loudly before tumbling over in a dead faint.


	3. The Appearance Of A Few Old Friends

**Yes, this is still being updated!**

**Slowly but surely it will have adventure and be a spoof of the Mummy movies!**

**Disclaimers: KH, FF, and the country of Egypt as of yet, don't belong to me.**

* * *

Sora was hyperventilating into a paper bag as the police question Mrs. Smith from the alley.

"No, I don't know him… Yes, I'll send Sora into see you after he calms down." She tells them as Sora stares at the parchment that the man had given him.

"Sora, what is that?" Kairi asks him curiously. Sora opens up the tightly furled scroll.

"I don't know… The old man gave it to- WHOA!" The trio stares in wonder at the brightly colored hieroglyphics that surrounded the ancient paper and the map that was in the exact middle which showed a path. There was a little sun symbol at the very corner of the paper which had more pictures around it.

"You don't think…?" Riku asks in amazement as he lightly touches the paper. He glances over to Sora who grins greedily.

"This is a map!" He crows in delight as Mrs. Smith turns to look at them.

"Hey, what's that?" She asks as she comes to take a look.

"That old man gave it to Sora." Kairi informs her as she continues staring at the map. Mrs. Smith takes it and look at it for a minute before cracking up hysterically.

"You've been had, kids! This is probably a _FAKE_! Now…. Go ahead and do whatever you want on your break, but right now is _MY _time. So Kairi, Riku get your asses back to your pose and Clown Boy, come with me." Mrs. Smith orders as she grabs Sora by the arm and starts dragging him to talk to the police.

She throws the papyrus onto the table and gives Riku and Kairi threatening glares.

Riku picks up the paper.

"I really think this might be real…. But who knows? Maybe we can use it to get Sora to be more cultural." Riku says in a teasing voice as he rolls it back up.

"You're still on that, Riku?" Kairi asks. Riku nods with a slightly wicked smile as if this was the whole point of him even being there. He puts it into his pocket and walks with Kairi to her post.

From the open window behind them, they don't notice two figures standing in the shadows of the dark alley.

"There it is… our target." One says as he smirks confidently.

"Oh c'mon, we can't just take it! I mean, what if the kids find out what it is?" His companion asks nervously. The first man smacks the second.

"We gotta get before those weirdos in the black cloaks do! Got that?" He snarls as he and his companion run off into the crowd outside of the hotel before anyone can spot them.

After some yelling on part of Mrs. Smith, a few death threats from Riku, interference on Kairi's part, Sora was reassigned to the kitchen.

He sits on a little stool, peeling potatoes with a sharp knife.

"…. This sucks! It's not _my _fault some guy died right in front of me!" Sora complains as he peels the last bit of brown skin off of his current potato and dumps it into a bucket.

"Hey Sora, we've got another break comin' up. You wanna go somewhere?" Riku asks as he dumps a load of dirty glasses into a sink.

Sora sighs sadly.

"I guess… as long as there's something non-educational and life threatening there." Sora tells him as he stabs his knife in the potato in a bored way.

"What bout following the map?" Riku says in a sly voice. Sora perks up.

"Heck yeah! That sounds like fun!" Sora cheers, his good mood instantly restored at the thought of going on another long and dangerous journey.

Then they hear a loud shriek come from the lobby.

"KAIRI!"

**Lobby**

"What… what are you doing here?" Kairi yells, tumbling off of her stool in shock. Riku and Sora skid in and stare in shock.

"What? It's obviously cause I don't want to sleep in the street and cause I want to rent a room." Axel says in an arrogant voice as he glares at the little Princess of Heart.

"Organization XIII! Are you here to ruin our vacation?" Sora demands angrily as he summons his Keyblade, ready for a fight. Riku stares at him for a second before pulling out Way to the Dawn.

"You better have a good reason to be here, Axel! Or we'll be making sure that you don't get to leave!" Riku snarls. Axel raises an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"No oversized novelty weapons in front of the guests! I am so sorry for my employees, sir." Mrs. Smith says in an apologetic voice to Axel, giving him a small bow. Axel smirks.

"Well… keep your _employee _in check, ma'am. In fact, I'd like to hire him. Kid, mind carrying my stuff to my room?" Axel says in a sneer, especially emphasizing the word 'employee' in an especially contempt voice. Sora snarls but from one look from Mrs. Smith, he nods.

"Yes… _SIR_." Sora says in his most dangerous/mocking voice as Roxas and Xion pop in.

"Man… this place is worse than Agrabah! It's nothing but dust and camels!" Roxas, who looked like he was boiling alive in his dark Organization jacket, complains.

"It's not so bad… There's lots of cool- KAIRI!" Xion runs over to the receptionist desk and tackles Kairi in a big hug.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Roxas asks in confusion as Sora and Axel keep glaring at each other.

"Well, our ship crashed." Kairi tells him. She got along pretty well with the younger Organization members, especially the overly hyper Xion.

"Oh. We've got a mission here… so can we have three rooms please?" Roxas asks politely. Kairi nods.

"So… a mission?" Sora asks in a suspicious voice. Axel nods.

"Yeah, so?" Axel snarls, sparks of flames dancing on his hands as he cracks his knuckles.

"So! Why don't we work together? We get the treasure map from our contact, you guys help us get the treasure and then we'll take you home! How bout it?" Xion asks eagerly.

Sora's jaw drops.

"Was he an old man?" Riku asks as he pulls out the map from his back pocket.


	4. Lunchtime Madness

**I really have no idea how this turned out so here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the country of Egypt are as of yet not mine.**

**Maybe one day...**

* * *

After Riku shows them the map that Sora was given (and after everyone was moved into the dining room for dinner), they all order something to eat.

Sora has to get up and actually make the food.

"So… How'd you get this?" Axel asks as he sips at his water.

"Well, Sora saw this guy dying in the alley and the old man gave it to him." Riku explains calmly as Kairi starts serving them dinner.

"What a convenient plot device!" Xion exclaims in amazement as her order of chicken nuggets quickly vanishes down her throat.

"So… What's the big deal about this map? Why do you want it so bad?" Riku asks suspiciously before rolling it back up and handing it over to Sora who shoves it into a pocket.

Axel looks a little embarrassed and looks at Xion who flushes red.

"Well, um… You see, the Organization's kinda…" She pauses and looks at Roxas.

"We're bankrupt. Xemnas spent all of our munny on something totally stupid and we're about to lose the Castle to Repo guys. Seriously, it's not fun." Roxas explains in a tired voice.

"… Then how are you guys supposed to pay the bill for the hotel room?" Kairi asks in a whisper, quickly looking over her shoulder for Mrs. Smith.

Axel grins nervously as he picks up his fork and starts shoveling spaghetti into his mouth, completely avoiding the question.

"The same way we're gonna pay the bill for the food." Roxas says in a humiliated voice, not looking at the Destiny Island kids in the eyes as he starts picking at his cheeseburger.

"Uh huh." Xion agrees as she snatches a handful of paper napkins and starts rubbing them across the table to clean up the ketchup she had just spilled.

"Okay, since we were supposed to get that map in the first place… hand it over." Axel tells Sora calmly and he holds out his hand for it.

"No." Sora informs him with a cheerful smile as he finishes up his hot fudge sundae and starts licking the spoon carefully in order to get the leftover chocolate.

Axel laughs as if Sora had just made the funniest joke ever and then gulps down the last of his water and holds out his hand again.

"Sora, seriously. Hand it over. _NOW_." Axel tells him with a strained smile. Sora shakes his head.

"_**No**_." He says again, crossing his arms and glaring at Axel defiantly.

The effect was instantaneous.

In matter of about point five seconds, Axel summons up his Eternal Flames chakrams in a blast of fire and has them at Sora's throat.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Axel snarls furiously but all Sora does is stand up and hand the map over to Kairi before summoning his Kingdom Key.

"I don't swing that way." Sora informs him calmly as he smacks at one of the Chakrams, nearly making Axel drop it.

The two jump up on the tables and start throwing everything they've got at each other.

"… Should we do something?" Kairi asks as she watches Axel blast apart the table that Sora had thrown at him in a flash of nearly blue fire.

"Nah. Axel needs to get this out of his system." Xion tells her as she takes another bite of her French Fries.

Roxas points over to the doorway.

"Besides, I think she's got it covered. .. Preference; _still _sea salt ice cream." He comments as he takes one last bite of his vanilla ice cream pop, wincing as the unfamiliar taste washes over his tongue.

"…. WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL DO YOU TWO DUMBASS SHITS THINK YOU'RE DOING?" A furious voice demands.

Sora and Axel immediately stop fighting to look over at Mrs. Smith.

Her earlier charm was gone, replaced with a formidable fury.

In a matter of seconds, she has both of them bowing and scraping at her feet, muttering apologies.

"We're sorry! We'll clean up the mess! Don't kill us!"

"Wow, she really _is _scary." Xion says as Kairi hands her a napkin to wipe her mouth.

"Yup… There's a reason we call her "Mrs. Demon." " Riku sighs as he shakes up another drink in one of those weird ice and mixes cups. He stares at it and sighs.

"Well, what do you guys want the map for anyway?" Roxas asks next, slurping up his milkshake.

"Sora wants an uneducational adventure. I want him to be cultured. And Kairi… Kairi, what do you want?" Riku asks.

Kairi shrugs.

"Um... can I have a camel?" She says in an unsure voice.

Riku stares at her, the obvious question running through his mind:

_'What the hell does she want a _camel _for?'_

"THEN LET'S TEAM UP!" Xion shrieks in excitement, standing up quickly and spilling the remaining drinks and food on the table on Roxas who immediately yelps a swear.

Everyone glances at each other, wondering just how long a truce would last. Especially between Axel and Sora.

Riku puts his hand on the table and stands up.

"Alright, sure. We can get there faster that wa- SORA! Knock it off!" Riku snaps over where Sora was attempting to strangle Axel with a dish cloth.

Axel just burns it to ashes and grins arrogantly.

"Can we team up, Axel? Then Daddy Sora can help us out with our debts!" Xion cries out eagerly.

Axel looks over at Sora who glares back at him.

"Fine…. We'll team up. And don't think I won't forget this, Sora. Your ass is grass when we find that treasure." Axel snaps as he holds out his hand to him.

They shake and then they turn back to their friends.

"Now then…. Since we're going to pay for our meal- RUN!" Axel, Roxas and Xion all dash out of the restaurant, blasting a hole in and jumping out the window.

"Oh, so that's why they wouldn't look us in the eye when we served them." Riku says as they stare at the giant hole that the three Organization members had broken.

"We're gonna have to clean this up, aren't we?" Kairi says. The boys nod in unison, looking over at the pale white Mrs. Smith who looked as if she was having a mental hernia.

Sora looks at the map in Kairi's arms and grins evilly; he knew exactly where to go.

"Guys! We're going to Giza!" Sora calls out excitedly.

"Wait, what?"


	5. Getting Transporation And A New Villain?

**Okay guys, it's a little late (I stayed up later than usual finishing this up) but I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Egypt and Final Fantasy do not in any way belong to me.**

**Frank, Steve, Phil, Mrs. Smith and any other OC are all mine.**

**Well, guess what!**

**We have a villain now!**

**Remember, this is partially a parody of the Mummy Movies and so I must say... the mummies are coming soon.**

* * *

So it was, several days after Sora had received the mysterious map from the deceased guy in the alley, and now Sora and his friends were waiting on Roxas and his friends over at the riverbank.

Like they had been doing for the last three hours.

"If they don't hurry up, I'm gonna go find them." Riku snarls, slamming his fist into the wood of the dock, feeling more than a little pissed off.

"Riku… they'll be here soon. Don't worry." Kairi says in an optimistic way, smiling over at the rippling waters of the Nile. She looks completely at home despite the fact that home was over several light-years away and that she had no idea what the people around were saying since they were speaking Arabic and various other languages besides English and Japanese.

Sora on the other hand, looks like he was five seconds from jumping into the Nile.

"Where are they? I'm getting bored!" He complains, making an angry face and putting his head on Kairi's shoulder.

"Why are we even at the docks? Did you get us a boat or something?" Riku asks suspiciously to Sora, instantly feeling a chill of fear when Sora glances over at him and smiles mischievously.

"They're usually called _ships_, not boats." He says mysteriously, instantly looking cheerful again at the mere thought of riding on a "ship."

"… You're imagining yourself as a pirate, aren't you?" Riku says with a raised eyebrow and sure enough, Sora flinches and nods sheepishly.

"Hey, who's bringing the boat anyway?" Kairi asks just as Sora stands up and starts waving to a small sailboat.

"If it's Frank or Phil, I'm strangling them." Riku states warily as the boat pulls up to the dock.

"Hi Steve!" Sora calls out as the teenager jumps off of the deck and starts tying up the small boat to the dock.

"Hey, um, Mrs. Smith wanted a boat right? So you guys are here to pick it up?" Steve Browning asks in a mildly confused tone as he deftly knots his rope and stares at the group's luggage and at the heap of boxes which presumably held supplies for the journey.

"Riku, no!" Kairi says as Riku takes a step forward, a furious glare already in place on the normally solemn silver haired teenager's face.

"Hey, you kids need some help with this stuff?" A friendly voice asks as the quartet is immediately distracted by the arrival of a new person.

"What's it to you and for that matter, who the heck are you?" Riku demands to the twenty or so year old who just grins at him.

"Oh, I'm just a hero in training! Name's Zack Fair. And I noticed just how heavy those boxes of supplies look." Zack says as he reaches for the nearest crate.

Sora and Riku immediately summon up their Keyblades and smack them against the wooden crates.

"We don't think so." Sora says suspiciously but all that Zack does is look curiously at their weapons.

"Hey! I knew a guy who had something like this. I wonder if you… nah, he's probably some sort of great hero by now! Anyway, why don't you let me help you guys with this and then I can just go on my way. How about it?" He asks in a cheerful voice as he flips the thick black spikes that framed his face out of his eyes.

Sora glances at Riku and in unison, they drop their weapons and the Keyblades vanish in a bright flash of white light.

"Sure! We could use the help!" Steve pipes in as Zack, Riku and Sora start carting boxes to the small boat.

"Whoa, where you guys goin' anyway? Some kind of fieldtrip?" Zack asks conversationally as he drops his first box on the deck and then jumps off to get another one.

Sora grins excitedly.

"We're going on a- MMPH!" Riku slaps his hand over Sora's mouth just as he was about to spill everything to this random stranger.

"Hmm? What was that?" Zack asks as he hoists up another box.

"Uh… We're going to the pyramids of Giza." Riku lies quickly, glaring at Sora, Kairi, and Steve as if to contradict his story. They all nod in unison.

"Huh! You don't say! Good for you; getting some culture in." Zack agrees as he ruffles Riku's hair playfully.

From the sour expression on Riku's face, he would have loved to rip Zack's arm clean off and throw into the Nile.

"Heeeey! Zack, we gotta move out! The Boss Lady's waitin' for us, man!" A shout comes from the docks as Zack groans.

"Eh… Duty calls! See ya later, kids!" the friendly man says as he jumps off the deck and onto the dock and quickly vanishes from view.

"What a nice guy!" Sora says the second that Riku lets go of him.

"Yeah… but he sure was in a hurry." Kairi says curiously, frowning a little as she tries to see where he had gone to.

"Well, I should probably get going now. Tell Mrs. Smith I send my- GAH!" Steve flinches as Riku grabs him by the hood of his red jacket.

"Oh no you don't. You really think that _we'd_ know how to sail this thing? _You're_ coming along too." He states in a flat voice, smiling in such a wickedly dark way that everyone know that he wasn't joking around.

"Holy KH, that was an evil smile." Axel comments in amazement as he mashes his foot into the small of Riku's back, quite effectively knocking the silver haired emo into the water.

"Daddy Sora! We… We're gonna be on a boat?" Xion asks in an excited voice as her sparkling sapphire eyes dance all over the small boat's exterior.

"Huh. I gotta hand it to you, Sora, I didn- I GET TO DRIVE FIRST!" Roxas shouts as he eagerly scrambles on board.

"Hey! Ladies and Xions first! It's the rules, Roxas!" Xion protests as she runs after him.

Axel's eyebrow rises beneath his sunglasses but he nods his approval at the boat.

"Remember guys; the ladies get their own cabin. Or else you answer to _me_." He snaps moodily. The guys nod jerkily, instantly backing away from the pyro as he climbs on board.

As Sora and Steve manage to pull Riku back onto the dock, they were all thinking the same thing:

With that single order, Axel had made himself captain.

* * *

As Zack and his red haired friend towards the cabin of their "Boss Lady," they were both thinking the exact same thing:

She was going to freakin' kill them.

Zack's friend adjusts his goggles around his forehead and coughs nervously as he knocks at the door.

"Come in." A female voice calls out as the duo open the door and walk in. They pause at the threshold of the room and wait for the occupant of the room to address them further.

"Well, if it isn't Reno and Zack. I assume that you're bringing me news of your little… associates in the black cloaks?" She asks in a cool tone, swinging her swivel chair around so she could look at them.

She was perfectly composed as she sips from a small glass of red liquid, waiting patiently for her long-expected news.

Zack smiles nervously and nudges Reno forward.

"Uh, yes ma'am. About the map." He starts to explain when she gives a chuckle of excitement.

"Let me guess: you found the professor? And?" She says with that same wicked smile, clapping her hands in amusement.

"Yes, Miss. We found him. But… he had already given the map to his contact. It appears to be a group of kids." Zack reports professionally, immediately stiffening into a military-like stance.

She blinks in mild confusion and then begins to laugh.

"Don't tell me. You two have no clue just who the kids are." She states flatly, her earlier excitement already vanishing and being replaced by an icy cold fury.

Reno and Zack nod.

"You… You… I sent you two, knowing that you're supposed to be the best, to do this simple little job… and you fail me by… letting a group of snot-nosed punk ass kids get MY map?" She howls, slamming her glass down on the table, cracking the cup viciously as she throws the shattered remains of her drinking vassal at them.

"We… we're gonna get them, don't ya worry bout that!" Reno says but she just glares at him, completely lost in her own anger.

"You better, Reno! Or else it's your goddamn head! Don't you forget who you owe your allegiance to at the moment, Turk!" She snarls, stabbing her finger into Reno's chest for emphasis.

"We won't fail you. As long as you keep your promises." Zack states calmly.

Her violent expression softens a little at this and she nods.

"Get out. And don't you dare come back until you bring me the map. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" She says in a much more subdued voice as she takes her seat at her desk again.

The two nod and bow respectfully to her as they quickly make their exits.

"Well, looks like we're clockin' out early, my friend." Reno states, sighing in relief as he attempts to put as much space between the Boss and him as physically possible.

Zack nods gruffly, looking equally relieved.

"Oh well. Might as well have some fun, right?" He continues, chuckling as he spins his preferred weapon idly in one hand, watching in amusement as some stray blue sparks fly out of the end of the nightstick.

All of a sudden, an excited glimmer appears in his companion's light blue eyes as he nods and cries out:

"Let's go, Reno! SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack is on the job!"


End file.
